Whatever It Takes
by greenburgers
Summary: Gerard as an asshole, Frank completely in love with him. Kidnapping and god knows what. Frerard.


Frank's POV:

I couldn't breathe; I had no idea why I was here, or why people even liked these kinds of places. And if someone caught me, I'd be dead meat. My mom would KILL me.  
>I was only just about one year away from being allowed in to these places anyway, the punishment wouldn't be too harsh, right?<br>What was this shitty place Oliver had taken me to? Just because he turned 18 last weekend, he'd forced me into this, making me take the subway to New York.  
>Oliver was clearly having the time of his life, being in the center of the dance floor. I just wanted to leave, I was getting really paranoid about being here, it felt like everyone was staring at me, seeing that I was too young.<p>

"Hey, watcha doin'?" Oliver had finally stopped dancing like an idiot, and he was a little drunk too, nice.

"Dying on the inside, how 'bout you?" I asked

"Buying you a drink, my dear friend." He winked at me

"I hate alcohol, it tastes like shit. I don't want anything." He had gotten me completely wasted one time before, and I didn't want to get drunk again.

"Naah c'mon man, one drink won't hurt ya." He'd already bought one for me.

"I have to piss."

I got into the bathroom; some dude was throwing up in one of the toilets.  
>Oliver must have chosen the worst club in the whole city of New York.<br>When I went out of the bathroom, I saw that Oliver was dancing his ass off again, so I took myself to the bar. My drink was still there, though it looked kinda different. I ignored that fact and swallowed the whole thing in one sip, the night couldn't get any worse either way.

Gerard's POV:

"Hello, dude! C'mon kid, can you hear me? For fucks sake, wake up already!" I screamed at the kid that I'd just lifted out from the club. The fella can't be old enough to be at a place like this, he looked like he's about 16 or 17, what the fuck was he doing in there?  
>He did look like the type of kid that would try to sneak into places like this. The sides of his head was covered with short dyed red hair, and he had a long black fringe that covered one of his eyes, and a little curl at the end of it. He had piercings too; he probably tried to be cool. Dumb fucker.<p>

"Uuuhh…" the kid woke up, finally, I'd been standing like this for 10 minutes, and I must look dumb as fuck.

"Okay good, you're awake. Bye." I walked away before he really woke up.  
>I didn't know what had happened to him in there, didn't care and I didn't want to know, his business.<p>

I hated those clubs anyways, I didn't know what had gotten into me earlier today, I just felt like going, probably I wanted to try to socialize.  
>I lit a cigarette and started to make my way home.<p>

Frank's POV:

Fuck my head hurt. And I was freezing to death. What the fuck am I doing outside, just a few seconds ago I was in the club with Oliver.  
>It took me a few seconds to realize that someone was carrying me, it couldn't be Oliver, he was way too weak, and he couldn't even lift his 10 year old brother up.<br>Someone was fucking kidnapping me! I stayed as still as I could, the panic in me built up.  
>The person put me on the ground, leaning me against something cold.<br>"Hello, dude! C'mon kid, can you hear me? For fucks sake, wake up already!" He suddenly screamed.  
>I didn't dare to make a noise, what was he gonna do to me when he knew I was awake?<br>That's me, a born coward.  
>I just sat there for several minutes, freezing my ass off, waiting for the guy to disappear. He just didn't. Fuck.<p>

"Uuuhh…" I tried to fake that I just woke up, hoping he would buy it.

"Okay good, you're awake. Bye." I heard him move, and then I heard his footsteps disappear.

I stood up, kind of shaky, but I did it. I thought about my situation for a couple of seconds.  
>Oliver was probably still inside the club, not noticing me being gone, and without him I couldn't get back in, I was too young.<br>I had no fucking idea where I was either, somewhere in New York. I wanted to go back to New Jersey, but how would I do that?  
>I didn't see another soul on the street, except the dude that took me out of the club.<br>I had to run after him, ask for some help. Dammit.

"Hey you! Dude, slow down, please!" I started to run  
>He totally ignored me; I ran closer and screamed again.<p>

"Duuude, please stop!"

"What do you want?" His eyes were stone cold, telling me to drop dead.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea where I am or what to do with myself. Do you have a cellphone that I can borrow or something?" I tried to put on my puppy dog eyes.

"Nope, not my fucking problem, is it? I helped you enough back there, didn't I? My good deed for the day is done." He said, just as cold as before, and then he started to walk away, almost running.

"Please man, I'll pay you!" I said and reached out for his arm, stopping him from walking away.

"Get the fuck off me!" He said and pushed me, already shaky as I was; I fell down and fainted again.

~ ~ ~ ~

I woke up hours later, by the sound of Oliver screaming at me, I thought I would die from the cold.  
>I hated the fucker that just left me here, I'd find him and I'd kick his ass.<p>

"Dude, we should go back to my place, you need to get up early tomorrow to pack. You won't tell your mom about this, will you? Oliver said nervously

"You mean later today, I have to get up later today, its 4 am. And no I won't tell her, she'd kill me." I said.

"So, you ready to go?" He asked me.

"Naah dude, I've gotta find the fucker that left me here to freeze to death." Oliver noticed the anger in my voice.

"Dude, just stop it already, you won't find him, and besides, how the hell did you get out of the bar and why?" Oliver asked, he hadn't thought about it till now.

"The dude that dumped me here must have carried me out, and I have no idea why I passed out. That's one of the reasons I've gotta find that fucker too, he have to tell me what happened."


End file.
